


С рукой на пистолете

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, NewBeginnings



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Зимний солдат и Капитан Америка заходят в бар.





	С рукой на пистолете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with your hand on this gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955448) by [whitefang (radialarch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang). 



> Also on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic106980) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6076886) with all the credit.

Он в Бруклине, потому что он помнит Бруклин, а сейчас это важно — помнить.   
  
Интересно, ищет ли его ГИДРА. Вряд ли: такие ценные кадры просто так не отпускают. Он проснулся три недели назад, привязанный к креслу и в полном одиночестве. Ни техников, ни агентов, никого, кто отдал бы ему приказ.   
  
Он ушел. И с тех пор только этим и занимается: уходит из одного убежища в другое, из Вашингтона в Филадельфию, а потом в Нью-Йорк. Он прячет руку под свитерами и пиджаками и притворяется, что он нормальный. Целый.   
  
У любого притворства есть последствия. ГИДРА никогда не давала ему притворяться долго и всегда стирала его воспоминания после. Но прошло уже три недели, а обнулять его никто не пришел. Он притворялся человеком, а теперь начинает чувствовать себя им: кем-то с воспоминаниями, жизнью и именем.   
  
Он в Бруклине, потому что он помнит Бруклин. Оказавшись здесь, он думает, что, может, предпочел бы забыть.   
  
  
  
  
Он идет в бар. И не знает точно, действительно ли помнит это место, или возникшее чувство знакомой обстановки — всего лишь ложь, смешанная с бесчисленными воспоминаниями о других подобных местах. Но за барной стойкой сидит в одиночестве мужчина, светловолосый и широкоплечий, и он думает…   
  
Что-то в его облике вызывает голод, что-то жестокое и эгоистичное. Мощь этого ощущения почти сбивает с ног: он и не знал, что может так сильно хотеть, ему нужно дотронуться и никому больше не отдавать. Все это кажется ужасно неправильным, и он ждет, чтобы кто-то пришел и подтвердил его мысли.   
  
Но никто не приходит. Мужчина поворачивает голову, сначала смотря мимо него, но потом возвращаясь к нему взглядом: глядит на его руку в кармане и на то, как твердо он стоит на ногах, глядит жесткими и темными глазами. Наверное, так же выглядят его собственные глаза со стороны.   
  
Он садится рядом с мужчиной и заказывает выпивку, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя.   
  
— Почему кто-то вроде тебя пьет в одиночестве? — говорит он.   
  
На первых словах мужчина вздрагивает, но потом склоняется к нему, уменьшая пространство между ними так, что можно почувствовать тепло от его руки. Он поднимает почти пустой стакан и, осушив его, произносит:   
  
— Что, есть идеи получше?   
  
Ему приносят напиток. Он проглатывает жидкость и чувствует, как она прожигает внутренности. Он задается вопросом, не слишком ли резка его улыбка, говоря:   
  
— Почему бы нам не уйти отсюда?   
  
Глаза мужчины скользят вниз, он сжимает руку, но потом кивает решительно.   
  
— Да, хорошо, — говорит он и не глядя бросает деньги на стойку. — Идем.   
  
  
  
Он приводит мужчину в квартиру и снимает пиджак, пока тот озирается, разглядывая пустые стены.   
  
— Знаешь, ты напоминаешь мне кого-то, — говорит мужчина. Он тоже снимает пиджак, и то, как его рубашка скользит по телу, чуть-чуть приподнимаясь, прекрасно. — Имя у тебя есть?   
  
Он думает, что у него есть имя. Он считает, что это его имя, потому что его отзвук вызывает желание обернуться и растянуть губы в улыбке.   
  
Он не произносит его, потому что все еще работает над тем, как не потерять ни единой части себя. Вместо этого он говорит:   
  
— Это важно?   
  
Мужчина медлит. Шагает ближе, поднимая руки и кладя их ему на плечи — настоящее и металлическое. Говорит:   
  
— Видимо, нет, — криво ухмыляясь, и тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его.   
  
Улыбка мужчина была мягкой, но целует он жестко, с зубами и языком, настойчиво проникающим между губ. Он приоткрывает рот, позволяя, и прикусывает нижнюю губу мужчины. Тот обхватывает руками его голову, так что он чувствует их тепло на шее: это ощущение может отдавать опасностью, но оно и приятное.   
  
Он подталкивает мужчину в сторону спальни, запуская на ходу руки под его рубашку. Тот впечатывает его в дверной проем, но он лишь коротко смеется и тянется назад, пока не прижимается спиной к стене. Теплые пальцы мужчины у него на талии, он вытаскивает ремень из петель.   
  
Он тянет их к кровати до того, как мужчина стащит с него брюки, и они оба валятся на покрывало.   
  
— Рубашка, — произносит он, пока руки тянутся к воротнику, и то, что мужчина делает то же, облизывая губы, радует его. Рубашка мужчины подчеркивала его фигуру, но его точеные мышцы, обтянутые гладкой кожей, оказываются приятным сюрпризом.   
  
— О боги, — говорит он, проводят по коже рукой, и наклоняет голову, прикусывая сосок.   
  
Он выпрямляется и замечает, что мужчина таращится — на его руку, на шрамы там, где металл врезается в мясо.   
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спрашивает он, и ему не должно быть больно от такого вопроса, но ему больно, где-то глубоко в душе, где он маленький и у него есть имя.   
  
— Нет, — на лице у мужчины улыбка, и он подтягивает его ближе к себе. — Просто интересно, будет ли тебе от этого сложнее трахнуть меня так, как я хочу. — Губы мужчины растягиваются в улыбке на слове «трахнуть», и он тоже улыбается — медленно, широко.   
  
— О, с этим не будет проблем.   
  
Он выбирается из брюк и седлает бедра мужчины, и тот изгибается под ним, тоже пытаясь раздеться. Он стонет из-за трения, из-за ощущения человеческого тепла под собой. Мужчина целует его в шею, зубы царапают кожу, и он бормочет…   
  
Мужчина говорит:   
  
— Баки…   
  
Он мгновенно переворачивает его, упираясь коленом в спину и прижимая к постели.   
  
— Что ты сказал? — требовательно произносит он, протягивая руку к изголовью, чтобы схватить пистолет. Его сердце бешено колотится, и он вытирает потную ладонь о бедро, пытаясь вернуть себе спокойствие, вернуть  _контроль_.   
  
Мужчина поворачивает голову, пытаясь взглянуть на него, у него широко распахнуты глаза, а руки прижаты к кровати.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — губы у него искусанные и все еще влажные.   
  
— Ты что-то сказал, — он поднимает мужчину так, что тот оказывается на коленях, толкает его к изголовью и подносит пистолет к голове, прямо под ухом. — Имя.   
  
(Его имя; но его ли оно, или он просто притворяется, что у него есть имя, жизнь и прошлое…)   
  
— Баки, — говорит мужчина медленно, как будто иначе это слово рассыплется у него на губах, и смотрит на его руку и лицо, как будто ищет ответы. — Господи, я подумал, ты выглядел… Баки, это я, это Стив.   
  
— Я не знаю тебя, — говорит он на автомате, и плечи мужчины —  _Стива_  — опускаются.   
  
— Знаешь, — говорит Стив. У него круглые и очень синие глаза. — Пожалуйста, Баки.   
  
— Хватит, — выдавливает он, прижимая ствол сильнее, так что кожа вокруг дула белеет. — Ты... я не….   
  
— Ты можешь доверять мне, — мягко говорит Стив. Он смотрит не на пистолет, а выше, встречаясь с ним глазами. — Спроси меня о чем угодно — я докажу.   
  
Стив обнажен, к его голове приставлен пистолет, но он вовсе не кажется испуганным, только умоляющим.   
  
Он смотрит на пистолет, на Стива, и очень осторожно прикладывает дуло к уголку рта Стива, и тот приоткрывает губы. Он видит, как Стив облизывает их, прежде чем взять дуло в рот, как будто в этом нет ничего необычного, — и слышит легкое клацанье зубов о металл. Стив закрывает глаза, и его ресницы кажутся очень темными на фоне бледных щек.   
  
Он мог бы спустить курок, и Стив даже не узнал бы об этом.   
  
Стив вбирает пистолет глубже, а когда тянется назад, на стволе остается влажный след, темный и блестящий, и это абсурдно, и нереально, и…   
  
Это самое пугающее и самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. Он рвано выдыхает и чувствует, что, снова начав возбуждаться, упирается членом Стиву в бедро.   
  
Глаза Стива полуприкрыты, когда он снимается с дула с чмокающим звуком; он поднимает руку с раскрытой ладонью и медленно кладет ее Стиву на грудь. Рука дрожит, и он не знает, когда это началось, он не знает Стива ( _Стива_ ), не знает, чего хочет. Знает только, что дрожит и что Стив прикасается к нему, не отрывая взгляда, и накрывает все теми же губами его член.   
  
Он толкается в горячий рот Стива, рука которого скользит к талии, а вторая опускается на бедро, Стив облизывает головку и вбирает член в рот, как только что делал это с пистолетом, и он…   
  
Баки отбрасывает пистолет на постель и запускает руку Стиву в волосы. Они мягкие, это чувство возвращает его на землю, к миру, где он Баки и он настоящий, где и Стив настоящий и дотрагивается до него.   
  
Баки смотрит вниз, и Стив встречает его взгляд, спокойный и правдивый, и Баки выдыхает «Стив», кончая.   
  
— Да, Бак, — произносит Стив, поднимаясь и целуя его — прикасаясь так, как Баки этого хочется, как будто он хочет собрать все осколки и снова сделать Баки целым, — это я, я.


End file.
